


20 Smokes Makes a Family

by Horror_Bunnie



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Drug Use, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Mental Health Issues, Reform School, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, idk I'm bad at tagging I'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horror_Bunnie/pseuds/Horror_Bunnie
Summary: Clarke Griffin has had anger issues since her dad died. After getting into another fight she had run out of chances and was being sent to a reform school for her senior year. Once she gets there she finds her way into a tight-knit group of friends, and maybe they are all broken, but maybe they all make each other a little less broken.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke stared out the window as her whole life crumbled around her. The judge had been lenient though. She only had to spend her senior year in some godforsaken reform school. She didn’t mean to hurt the guy so bad, but he talked shit about her father, and if there was one person in the world Clarke loved it was Jake Griffin. He passed away last year in a drive-by and since then Clarke had issues with her anger. This was the third time Clarke had gotten caught in a fight (not to mention the ones she hadn't been caught in) and she was out of chances. 

Clarke looked up when they pulled to a stop. Out the windshield, she saw a big rusty metal fence and beyond it a few large buildings surrounded by dirt. After they pulled into a parking spot, Abby turns to her daughter,

“This is it... I’ll see you on visitation day Clarke. Don't forget that I love you, no matter what.” Clarke leans over and hugs her mom then walks to the trunk and grabs her duffle, she and her mom were never close, and they did all the sappy shit a few hours ago before they left. She pats her back pocket and makes sure her new pack of cigs is still there. She pulls on her baggy hoodie to hide her contraband and makes her way over to the metal fence. She presses the button next to the fence and states her name, she hears a loud buzz, and the gate rolls to the side, letting her in. Clarke flinches when the gate clangs shut behind her, she takes a deep breath and strolls over to the front door of the main building. Once inside she sees three other people. A brunette Latino girl with a leg brace, a guy with brown hair who seems to be glaring at her, and a guy with big goggles on his head and a goofy grin. Before she gets a chance to say anything to anyone she hears a voice behind her.

“Everyone’s here, finally, you all know the drill, new girl, cell phones and any contraband goes in the box. That means drugs, weapons, or anything else that I might not like.” Clarke walks towards the box on the far side of the room where everyone was dropping stuff in. At the bottom of the box, she saw 3 cell phones, a swiss army knife, 2 switchblades, rolling papers, and a set of lock picks. She notices the brunette girl grab the army knife and papers, sliding them up the arm of her jacket. The girl looks up and sends Clarke a wink. Clarke smiles, already knowing the brunette would be fun, and drops her cell phone in, keeping her cigs in her back pocket, hoping they wouldn’t search her. She turns back and stands next to the other students

“Okay, I know most of you already know this but I’m Callie Cartwig, I run the desk up here and I’m also in charge of daily management as well as security. You can put your bags next to the box, you'll get them back before dinner. Jasper Jordan, dorm 4 with Monty Green, John Murphy, dorm 3 with Finn Collins, Raven Reyes you’re in dorm 8 with Clarke Griffin here. Show her around and make sure she gets to her classes on Monday.” Callie hands Clarke a small stack of papers before sitting down at her desk to do paperwork.

“Yes ma’am,” the girl, Reyes, gives a mock salute and grabs Clarke’s arm before walking off towards a door to the right of the office desk and starts dragging her down a hallway. They stop at the last door on the right with a big 8 on it. Raven unlocks it and pulls Clarke in before slamming it shut. She turns to Clarke,

“Okay so in the chest you’ll find bedding and stuff, if you have anything you wanna hide, that's your best bet, I’ve been here 4 times before and my shit is always here when I get back. Wash the sheets before you put them on though, ‘cause of all the moisture and dust in the air it gets all smelly and shit.” She goes over to the big chest on the left side of the room dragging out bedding, posters, and a roll of duct tape. She starts shuffling through the chest and lets out a yell.

“UGHHH that fucker stole my cigs, I’m gonna fucking kill him.” Clarke watches as Raven paces up and down the small dorm. She looks the angry girl up and down, deciding whether she was worth it. Clarke didn't know when or if she would be able to get another pack of cigs. Something about Raven made Clarke trust her though. not to mention the fact that she wanted to have a good relationship with her roommate. Making her decision, she pulls her pack from her back pocket, holding it out so Raven can take one. The brunette girl smirks at her.

“Damn, you’re pretty sneaky blondie, I thought you would be a complete prude, but I think I might actually like you.” Raven takes one of the cigs tucking it in her pocket, 

“You’re gonna wanna leave the pack here, you got past Callie once but you don’t wanna risk it, she doesn't particularly care usually, but since you're new she's going to be a hardass for a little bit with you. I’ll show you where we can smoke these and maybe I’ll introduce you to some of the gang if they’re around.” Clarke set the papers Callie gave her down on top of her bed and threw her pack into the chest after tucking a cig in her pocket. It seems like she was already making friends, so there's that at least. They both grabbed their smelly bedding and made their way over to the laundry to drop off their bedding before heading out of the building.

They walk all the way around the building to the back where Clarke sees a picnic table and a dark-haired girl sitting there passing a bottle of beer across the table to the guy who glared at her back in the office while another guy's laying on the table staring at the sky. Next to the dark-haired girl is the guy with goggles and across from him is an Asian boy. The first to notice them is the glaring boy who looks over at them. 

“What the fuck is this Reyes? You don't just bring random newbies here!” At this Clarke clenched her fists, remembering the stuff she learned from therapy. Maybe she was wrong to think things wouldn't be too bad. 

“Maybe I should just go, Raven”

“No, Clarke here was kind enough to give me a smoke when SOMEONE stole my pack, better than some of you dirty rats.” Raven chuckled. The tension dissipated and Raven scruffled Murphy’s hair, as he tried to swat her hand away. 

“Okay, so now, you know Murphy, the one staring at the sky like a fucking lunatic is Miller, then we got the dynamic duo, Monty and Jasper, and over here is Octavia, who is the newest addition to this fuckery before you.” Raven pointed at each of them in turn before sitting down next to Octavia who hands her a lighter. She lights her cigarette then hands the lighter to Clarke who lights hers as well.

“So blondie, what did you do to get sent to this hell hole?” Jasper pipes up. Clarke looks down at her knuckles, still scraped up and bruised. She didn't regret it though, the guy deserved it.

“Got in too many fights so now I'm going to be here till I graduate.” Clarke rolled up the sleeves of her hoodie and held up her hands with her palms facing herself so they could see the yellowing bruises and scabs covering her arms and hands, most of the ones on her face she covered with concealer before she came. The boy Miller popped his head up and let out a low whistle. Clarke noticed Murphy eyeing her with maybe just a little bit of respect and Clarke smiled to herself. 

When she finished her cigarette Raven hopped up from her seat and stomped it out on the ground

“Blondie and I gotta go, we got laundry, we’ll see you all for lunch.” They both waved at the group and left. As they walked back to throw their bedding in the dryer Clarke wondered if she maybe just made some friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, i realized that i forgot to put some stuff in my note for the first chapter so:  
> 1\. I just wanted to be clear that this story is going to deal with a lot of sensitive stuff. I don't have this story planned out so I'm not sure what exactly yet so just be aware  
> 2\. Since this story isn't planned out if you have any suggestions or things you want to see in future chapters feel free to let me know either in the comments or on my Tumblr @horror-bunnie and I will try to incorporate them.  
> Other than that I hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are always appreciated

After picking up their laundry the two girls made their way back over to their room and made their beds. The room was pretty small, just a twin bed, a large chest, a desk, and a chair on either side of the room plus a small nightstand in between the beds and a tiny shared closet off on the right side of the room.

It was about 11 o’clock and they had time for a quick tour. Clarke pulled her hoodie back on and they left to roam around the small school. Raven showed Clarke the bathrooms and told her about how she should always take her showers either really early or really late if she could because the rush started around 7 and ran until 9 ish. She pointed out Principal Jaha’s office and how he was rarely around except for on visitation day and revealed that Cartwig basically ran the place. They walked past the gym and library and Raven told her about coach Indra who had an affinity for laps and Roan, the librarian, who was pretty chill most of the time unless you pissed him off. 

She explained how there were 3 different dorm blocks, A, on the left side of the main building, B, which was theirs and was inside the main building, and C, to the right of the main building. B was mostly for higher security people and those who were ‘repeat offenders’, A was for lighter security, and C for people who weren’t staying long and for overflow. People mostly hung out with people from their own blocks though and there wasn’t much cross interaction. Raven also mentioned that lights out was at 10 and that the high-security people had to stay in their block until 6 am which meant she could only walk around the dorms and use the bathrooms during those times. Other than that apparently being high security didn’t mean much except that they had cameras in the hallways, but Monty disabled them during the weekends so they could hang out and have some fun.

They made their way over to the cafeteria just in time for lunch and after picking up their food Raven guided Clarke over to a table with a bunch of kids at it. She recognized the kids she met before but some of them were new faces

“Hey everyone this is Clarke, she’s my new roommate.” They both sat down at the end of the table and Raven introduced her to the new faces.

“You met Miller, O, Murphy, Jas, and Monty earlier but there’s also Wells, Finn, and Harper.” Raven pointed to the three new people as she said their names and Clarke smiled at them and chatted with them for a bit. After a bit, the doors swung open and Clarke looked over to her left to see 2 guys and 3 girls walk over to get some lunch.

“Who’s that?” Raven glanced back to see where she was looking and let out a sigh.

“That’s Lexa and her little crew, they were all in a gang together on the outside before they got caught. They’re in our block but they like to keep to themselves. The brunette with the braids is Lexa, the blonde is her sister, Anya, the other girl with the curls is Luna, and the 2 guys are Lincoln and Nyko, but that’s enough about them.” The group all walked over to the table next to theirs and the brunette, Lexa’s green eyes met Clarke’s and she realized she was staring and tried to integrate herself back into her friend’s conversation. Jasper and Monty started cracking jokes with her and she chuckled at their antics.

The group all chatted and made an effort to include Clarke in their conversations while they ate, which made her happy. Clarke mostly just pushed her food around but the company was nice and she wanted to get to know the people she would be spending the rest of the year with. 

After lunch, everyone got up to go back to doing whatever reform school students did on weekends, Clarke wasn’t really sure. Clarke walked over to the bin to return her tray but was stopped when she bumped into a dark-haired girl with scars on her face. The other girl looked over at her and flipped Clarke’s tray up, making the food spill all over her front. Clarke wiped her face off to get the milk out of her eyes and pushed the other girl back before stalking off. As soon as she was out of the cafeteria Clarke ran off to the bathroom but she could still hear the kids all laughing behind her.

Clarke slammed the bathroom door behind her, and finally, let her tears out. she sat with her back against the door and brought her knees to her chest, the only sounds she heard were the dripping of milk against the tile and her sobs for a few moments until she heard a stall door open. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Clarke looked up and saw the girl from the other table, Lexa. Clarke opened her mouth to talk but all that came out was another sob.

“You know what, it doesn’t matter, let’s get you cleaned up. You’re new right?” Clarke nodded at the girl who was being surprisingly nice.

“Okay well, how about you take a shower, and I’ll grab a towel and something for you to wear? Your stuff won’t be back yet so I’ll let you borrow some of mine.” Clarke nodded again and the girl flashed her a smile and left. She made her way over to the showers and stripped off her hoodie, T-shirt, and jeans then followed with her underwear and sports bra and sat them down on the bench outside the shower. She stepped into the lukewarm water, bringing her hoodie in with her so she could try to rinse it off to keep it from staining. After she did her best to rinse her hoodie she wrang it out and put it back outside on the hook next to the shower. Clarke washed up, paying extra attention to her hair that was covered in milk and crumbs. When she was done she peeked outside the shower stall and saw a folded towel next to a neatly folded stack of clothes, she grabbed the towel and dried off in the stall, wrapping the towel around herself before walking back out to see a note on top of the stack of clothes

_ Hey, I wasn’t sure what would fit you so I hope this works. I had some stuff to take care of but you can return them tonight or tomorrow morning or something. No rush but they’re my favorite sweats so I would like them back eventually. _

_ -Lexa  _

_ Btw I’m in dorm 7 right next to you so you can find me there to return them. _

Clarke smiled and set the note down, slipping her own undergarments back on before pulling Lexa’s black T-shirt and grey sweats followed by a slightly tattered looking green sweatshirt. She finished drying her hair out as much as she could with the towel and put it up into a bun on top of her head. She picked up the rest of her messy clothes and her wet hoodie and made her way back to her dorm to throw them in a hamper and set her favorite hoodie out to dry. Once she set her hoodie on a hanger to dry out she made her way to her bed and decided to take a quick nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are liking this so far!  
> Comments and kudos give me serotonin


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, it's been a while. I am so sorry for how late this is. My personal life has been pretty crazy the past month but I'm back and this chapter is a little bit longer to make up for my absence.
> 
> Also, any errors are mine and my spellcheck doesn't do capitalization so I'm sorry about that. Much love and I hope everyone's 2021 is filled with happiness.

Clarke woke up a few hours later to the light being flipped on. She wiped her eyes and looked at the door where she saw Callie throwing 2 duffle bags into her room. She looked over at Clarke and nodded at her before shutting the door and walking away.   
Clarke got up out of her bed and went over to her duffle and started putting all her stuff away. The school didn’t really have a dress code except that you couldn’t wear anything with obscene phrases or inappropriate pictures so she didn’t have to get rid of much of her already small wardrobe. She refolded all her clothes and put her pants on the right side of her chest and her shirts on the left with all her underwear, socks, and bras in between the 2. She grabbed her drawing supplies and put them in the small drawer in her desk and a few of her favorite books to place on top of it. She took her pair of black vans that she was wearing earlier and stuck them at the end of her bed and stuck her empty duffle underneath it.   
Clarke grabbed some of her own sweats and a T-shirt to put on then decided to fold up Lexa’s clothes and put them at the end of her bed so she could return them after their evening meal. She only had half an hour before she had to go get dinner so she went to sit down and do some drawing. Her hands moved across the page as she scribbled out a face with a sharp jaw and long dark hair. When she was done she was looking into the piercing eyes of Lexa.   
She was staring at her drawing when the door slammed open. Clarke quickly snapped the sketchbook shut and looked up to see the smug face of Raven Reyes.   
“Whatcha doin’ Blondie? I came in after lunch but you were passed out. Did you drown your sorrows in liquor or something?”  
“Nah, just been a bit of a stressful day, I was exhausted.”  
“Okay well it’s time for some dinner, oh and Ontari won’t be there, she’s stuck at the nurse’s cuz the Wood’s went off on her, so don’t worry about that.”  
“Ontari?”  
“Yeah, the scary bitch that covered you in food. Anyway let’s goooo, it’s pizza tonight!” with that Raven grabbed Clarke’s hand and practically dragged her to the cafeteria.   
When they entered the cafeteria people were talking and messing around as normal and Clarke visibly relaxed. They picked up their food and made their way over to the group’s table. For the most part, everyone included Clarke in their conversations and Clarke learned a lot about everyone, like how Miller was the go-to person for drugs and had a very obvious crush on Monty, whereas Jasper was your best bet if you wanted booze, and how Wells was only there because his dad was the principal. By the time dinner was coming to an end Clarke was thinking that maybe this place wouldn’t be too bad.  
Clarke decided to leave dinner a few minutes early when she noticed Lexa and her crew’s absence. She made her way back to her dorm and picked up the stack of neatly folded clothes. She walked over to dorm 7 and heard voices talking inside. She almost bailed but decided that since these were Lexa’s favorites she should probably return them sooner rather than later. She knocked on the door and heard a bunch of shuffling before the door swung open and she was met with the displeased face of the girl Raven identified as Anya.   
“What do you want?” The girl scowled down at Clarke,   
“Uh… I thought this was Lexa’s room, I’m sorry, I must’ve gotten it wrong” Clarke started to turn around but felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned back Lexa was standing behind Anya with her hand reaching out.  
“My apologies Clarke, my roommate lacks manners, what can I do for you?”   
“Oh, I was just bringing back your clothes, thank you so much, by the way, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t been there.” Clarke handed over the stack of clothes  
“It’s not a problem, I’ll see you around then?”  
“Yeah, for sure” Clarke walked back to her dorm with a smile on her face.

The next morning Clarke woke up early, she looked at the little alarm clock on the nightstand and saw that it was just past 5 am. The previous night had been a bit of a blur. Raven had decided that a welcoming party was in order, so the whole group had all crammed themselves in Monty and Jasper’s room. Clarke had turned in around 10 but she didn’t think Raven came back until at least 3 am when she had been woken up by Raven climbing into bed. She let out a groan and decided to get up, she grabbed some jeans and a band tee and made her way over to the showers. After her shower she got dressed and looked into the mirror and saw the bruises she had forgotten about, they were yellowy now but they were still pretty visible. She hadn’t brought any makeup with her so she would just have to deal with it. She made her way back to the dorm and threw her pajamas into her laundry bag.   
She made her way back out of the dorm around right before 6 with a couple cigs in her pocket she made her way outside, hoping someone would be out there with a lighter. On her way over to the place Raven showed her to smoke she saw Lexa over at a bench a bit past it. She decided to steal her nerves and walked over to her.   
“Got a light?” Clarke sat down next to Lexa and dug out the cigs she had stashed in her pocket, handing one over to Lexa and keeping one for herself. Lexa hopped up from the bench and made her way over to the wall behind them. She pulled out one of the bricks in the wall and behind it, Clarke saw a whole stash of stuff, including of course a lighter. Lexa lit her smoke then handed the lighter to Clarke. After Clarke lit her own cig she held the lighter out so Lexa could have it back.  
“Nah you can keep it, we have another and you shouldn’t have to ask for a lighter whenever you wanna smoke. What brings you out here so early anyway, no one’s ever up usually until at least 7 on the weekends”  
“ I don’t know, just woke up early I guess, what about you?”  
“I’m always up early, I usually use this time to meditate. I have to say though that this is a pleasant surprise.” Clarke could feel the heat rising up her neck and let the silence linger a bit as the pair continued to smoke and just take in the state of their lives until Lexa spoke up again  
“You know, I just realized I know next to nothing about you.” Lexa chuckled under her breath and Clarke cherished the sound. Something made her think that Lexa didn't get to laugh a lot.  
“I could say the same thing about you, all I know is that you usually aren't too fond of people outside your little crew.”  
“That’s true, I’m in a school full of criminals though. You can't fault me for keeping my circle small. What are you here for anyway? Word is that you're a fighter and judging by those bruises I’d say that makes sense.”   
“Yeah I got into one too many, and now I'm spending my senior year here. Yay me. What about you?” Clarke rolled her eyes and took a long drag of her cigarette.  
“Got a whole bunch of charges but to put it simply I ran a gang, my whole crew here was part of it. Someone snitched and we all ended up here, this is my last year though, so there's that at least.” Clarke wasn't really surprised but it was still a bit crazy to her that she was sitting next to a gang member. But then again she put a guy in the hospital so who was she to care about shit like that.   
“You seem pretty close. With your crew I mean. You guys always seem to be together and stuff.”  
“Yeah we are, we’re family really, for most of us the others are all we have.” Clarke nodded  
“I’m glad you have them, and they're lucky to have you” Lexa looked over at Clarke with a soft smile on her face. The two girls sat in comfortable silence for a while before Lexa broke it.  
“Well I better get going, I have some homework to finish before tomorrow but you should join me and the crew for breakfast or something… that is if you want to if you don’t that’s completely fine too, my friends can be a bit crazy so I understand if you would rather spend it with Reyes. ”  
“I would love to Lexa. I don’t think any of my friends will even be awake until like noon.”  
“Oh okay, good, I’ll see you later Clarke.” Clarke smiled at the other girl and waved as she walked off. After a few more minutes just chilling out and getting mentally prepared to start her day Clarke got up and stubbed out her cigarette before making her way back to her dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter, next up is breakfast :))


End file.
